The 75th Annual Hunger Games
by CatchingFire01
Summary: The 75th Annual Hunger Games have begun. Who will be chosen and how will it all end?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it" President Snow started.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell" says President Snow. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors".

My name is Charm Chlodowech. I am an existing Victor. I might be chosen to head back to the arena to fight for my life.

I close my eyes and take it all in. What if I am chosen to return to the arena, who will I be chosen with, but most importantly who else will be chosen from the other districts and who will I be fighting against?

"They can't do this, can they? Select previous victors?" asks my grandfather.

My grandfather moved in with me at the Victors Villages since I won the Hunger Games two years ago at the age of seven teen. Our house is very large with large windows all around and new furniture as well as latest electronics, the Capitol wants its district one victor's to live in luxury. My grandfather and I have lived to together since my parents died when I was only two, therefore I never knew them, and my grandfather said they were good people, a bit greedy at times but mostly good people. Since on won the Hunger Games my grandfather and I have been treated very luxurious including moving from our old house to the victor's village.

"It's the third Quarter Quell, an anniversary" I reply back to him. "I would also say it's due to the recent events from the last games".

"You mean about the young boy and girl from the last Hunger Games" my grandfather says.

"Yes" I reply. "My best guess is Snow sees them as a threat, since they didn't die the first time his best idea is to put them back in the arena with some of the most dangerous people from the other districts and see how it plays out".

"However you may not be picked" says my grandfather.

"There are over 25 other female victors, hopefully I'll get lucky" I say.

"Let's hope" my grandfather replies.

Being from district one we are looked upon by other districts as the rich, famous people who just care about money, the amount of items in our house and our looks. Yes, I may have more money than I can handle, but not everyone is district one is greedy. I may have been selected and trained in the academy since I was thirteen preparing for the Hunger Games in case I was chosen, but that does not mean that I haven't changed since I was in the games. I have changed. I am kinder, more thankful for life and the things I have and the people around me.

"I am going for a walk, I'll be back soon" I say to my grandfather as I get up off the couch and walk towards the door placing on my yellow flat shoes that match my yellow sundress and my long dark brown curly locks of hair. With that I head for the door.

"Don't be late for dinner" he replies as I walk out the door.

I can clearly tell he has no idea what to say to me, how to cheer me up. I walk down the steps of my house to see there is tons commotion everywhere I look, it seems I am not the only one in this district who is upset about this Quarter Quell. I walk follow a path that leads out behind the victor's village to the flower garden. Everything is in bloom this time of the year, some many different colors makes it look peaceful but also very stunning. I walk through the garden towards my favorite spot, a bench that sits on the far edge of the flower garden under a tall oak tree. I turn the corner for the bench to see someone already is sitting on it. They must have heard me coming, as they lift their head to see who it is. I immediately take a deep breath realizing who it is.

"Talon" I say is a quiet voice.

"Hey, join me" he says patting the seat next to him.

I walk over and sit next to the guy who I have grown up with, trained with, now live next door to in the victor's villages. Talon Dugald, the boy who won the Hunger Games three years ago at the age of seven teen. His short, golden blonde sparkles in the sunlight as it always has done, being spiked up just a little bit the same style he always wears it, along with his bright blue eyes. His classic blue short sleeve shirt he wears along with his matching white pants and white boots, I am sure every girl in the district has a crush on him. We are not the same little kids who use to run around district one chasing and playing with one another, we have grown into adults, into victors.

"You're nervous, I can tell". He says.

"How can you tell?" I ask him.

"Because ever since you won the Hunger Games this is the spot you come too, to think, to take everything in, and to relieve the stress" he says as he looks into my eyes.

"Your right" I reply.

"I know I am, and probably always will be" he laughs

I laugh with him knowing the joker he can be.

"Don't worry" he says taking his hand to move a piece of my dark brown hair from face. "If your name is called and no one volunteers for you and if my name is not called I will volunteer as tribute, I'm not letting you go into this one alone".

"I can't let you do that Talon" I reply.

"Your my best friend, we live next door to each, we grew up together" he stops as he takes a deep breath and continues, "I thought I was going to lose you two years ago when you went into the games Charm, if I was allowed to volunteer for you then, I would have" he says.

I can feel tears start to build up in my eyes.

"I will not lose you" he says.

"Talon I..."

I am cut off by him interjecting. "There is nothing you can say or do that will stop me or change my mind about this".

Without thinking and without any more words I press his lips to mine, showing him how much I really do care about him. We break apart coming face to face staring in each other's eyes.

"I've waited a long time for you to do that" he says with a smile looking into my eyes.

"Just a friendly kiss" I reply.

"Friendly?" he replies, but I interject cutting him off.

"But you don't even know if we will be chosen" I say changing the subject back.

"But if we do, I know what I am going to do" he replies.

I shake my head in response. What if our names are called? What happens next? What will this Quarter Quell be like? And will we be able to survive? I think to myself.

"I should get home" I finally say breaking the silence. I turn towards him staring into his bright blue eyes. He is worried about me, all he wants to do is keep me safe.

"I've done it before" I say. "I won the games by myself before".

"But each of these tributes will have tons of more experience, they are more lethal than the ones you dealt with last time" he says interjecting again.

"I'll be fine" I say to him looking him straight in the eyes. "Please don't worry". I stare at him, looking right into his eyes knowing that I have made him more frustrated by telling him that I don't need his help, that I will be fine.

"I should get going, grandfather is going to wonder where I am" I say looking away from him. Without any reply from him I get up and start walking down the path towards the victor's village leaving him sitting on the bench. As I open the door I am greeted with the fresh smell of something that has been cooking for a while now. I walk into the dining room and am greeted by my grandfather along with one of our helps who has been preparing the dinner.

"Ah just in time my dear" my grandfather says which brings a smile to my face. "How was your walk?" he asks.

"Good, a little stress relieving" I reply.

"That's good" he replies.

I sit down and we eat our meal discussing the normal topics we usually do not bringing up the reaping tomorrow. Just as we finish dinner we hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I say to grandfather as I head for the door. I open the door and am greeted with my former escort Laurette Baxwoll.

"Darling so good to see you" she says as she gives me a hug and one kiss on each cheek.

Sparkling, golden blonde hair Laurette is a Capitol icon, she commonly wears a short dress with matching color coordination's, tonight she is wearing a short golden dress which matches well with her hair along with her shoes and other accessories.

"Nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Visiting one of my favorite victor's before tomorrow's reaping" she replies. "I brought someone with me who I thought you were going to visit after today's news, but you didn't".

She stands aside to reveal who is standing behind her.  
"Thornburn" I say in excitement and relief. Thornburn Edenthaw, Talon's and my mentor from the Hunger Games. A wise, smart, strong intelligent middle aged man who won the games many years back, he is considered to be the most respected mentor in this district. He wears his light grey hair slicked back along with an elegant suit every time I see him. I walk up to him giving him a hug. Thornburn believed in me since day one and he has always been there for me, as has Laurette.

"Stop hogging the victor, I need a hug for myself". Thornburn step aside revealing my former Hunger Games stylist Flux Lickprivick. Flux is rather good looking mid-twenties man who has purple hair slicked back along with an always matching color coordinated outfit.

"Flux" I blurt out, rushing over to give him a hug. "What is everyone doing here?" I ask pulling away from his hug.

"Letting you know that we are here for you no matter what happens tomorrow" Thornburn replies. "Plus you need your stylist to do your hair, makeup and outfit for tomorrow's reaping".

"Well will be here first thing in the morning to prep you for the reaping" Laurette finishes.

"Thank-you, for everything" I say to all of them. They all turn and head out the door one by one.

"Don't be nervous" Thornburn turns around saying to me.

"You talked to Talon didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes, he cares about you, that's all" he replies. "See you in the morning" he finishes and heads out the door closing it behind him.

I head towards the living room taking a seat next to grandpa on the couch. For the rest of the night we sit next to on another just talking and enjoying one another's company.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

I roll over in my bed the next morning responding to a knock at my bed room door. I hop out of bed to see Flux standing at my doorway.

"Ready to start?" Flux says. "Breakfast is ready, you eat while I start your hair then on to your makeup and lastly your outfit choice".

"Sounds good" I reply to him as we head out my room down the stairs towards the large living room. "Is that what I am wearing today?" I ask Flux.

"Yes" he replies.

I glance at the outfit before walking over to my grandfather standing in the middle of the living room and throw my arms around him giving him a big hug. "I'll see you at the reaping" I say to him.

"See you there" he replies as he pulls out of my hug and heads for the door. The victor's family is to arrive early and stand and wait until all the victors have arrived.

I turn my attention back to the outfit as my grandfather exits the house. The outfit looks amazing. A short blue and silver dress with silver straps that run around my neck, making it look like I am wearing a necklace. Along with that comes matching blue heels and a small silver head piece that will be placed in my dark hair. Within one hour Flux and the rest of the stylist crew are done with me. The dress and heels fits me perfectly. Flux then places the silver head piece on top of my head as if it was a small crown. It stands out nice and bright against my dark curly hair.

"Perfect, you look beautiful" Flux says.

"Thank-you" I reply.

"It's time" Laurette says as she comes into the living room.

I walk towards the door to see two peacekeepers waiting to escort me to the center where the reaping is to occur. We proceed out the door and down the steps heading towards the center. The victors are to stand in the front of the crowd with the families and other district people to the back. I walk up the middle with everyone's eyes on me, I see some other female victors have arrived before me. I walk into line and stand next to another victor as another files in behind me until all the female victors have arrived. Next they start to bring the male victors in. Thornburn is the first one they bring in, my eyes are fixed on him hoping that he is not chosen so he can be my mentor again and help me through this. Victor after victor comes in. Last but least Talon is brought in, wearing a light blue tux with matching blue boots. He stands in his place and glances over toward the female victors making eye contact with me until Laurette walks up in stage and starts the ceremony.

"And now the time has come to select one man and one women to take part in the 75th annual Hunger Games and this year's Quarter Quell, as always ladies first". Laurette walks over to the side of the stage where the glass bowl is placed with all of the female victors name in it. She hovers her hand over the top before reaching down and pulling up on piece of paper. She then walks back over towards the microphone "The female tribute for district one is….. Charm Chlodowech!"

My heart immediately sinks knowing that no one is going to volunteer for me because no one wants to go back into the games.

"Come up here my dear" Laurette says.

I step out of line and walk up on the stage and stand next to Laurette still in shock of my name being called.

"Wonderful" Laurette says. "Gentleman next" she says as she walks over to the other class bowl pulling out a single piece of paper. She walks back over to the microphone "The male tribute for district one is…Thornburn Combe!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I lift my head up knowing who spoke the words.

"Talon" I say to myself. He steps out of line and walks up the stairs towards the stage.

"A volunteer, how wonderful" Laurette says, I can tell she is using her fake happy, cheerful voice, inside I know this is also hurting her. "I present your two tributes to represent district two in the 75th annual hunger games, Charm Chlodowech and Talon Dugald".

Peacekeepers immediately grab our arms a pull us through the doors behind us, not giving us any chance to say good bye to our loved ones. We are put on the train instantly and head for the Capitol. Laurette and Thornburn are right behind me and Talon as we enter the train.

"Change your clothes, then will meet for dinner and discuss this" Thornburn says.

I am the first to leave the dining area and head for my room. I change out of my dress into a pair of everyday black dress pants and into a silver short sleeved shirt. I am not ready to go to dinner yet a talk about what just happened and what is going to happen in the coming days. Instead I sit at the top of my bed curled up holding my knees into my body. My door slides open, I look over to see Talon appear and start walking towards me. He looks handsome as always with his hair spiked up wearing a black dress shirt and white dress pants along with his with his white dress boots.

"Hey, can we talk" he says standing at the edge of my bed.

"Sure" I reply. He walks up by the side of my bed a sits right next to me on the edge of the bed. I avoid making eye contact with him, showing him that I am upset that he volunteered.

"I know you are mad at me for volunteering, I did it for you and for Thornburn, without him as your mentor I don't think you could have made it very far" he says.

I lift my head up my eyes meeting his. "Thank-you, I do need him" I say. "I also need you."

"Shhhhh" he says interjecting "You need to live in the now moment. Just worry about the games that's it. You're going to come out of there alive and go home to grandfather, he needs you, and you need him".

I lean in and press my lips to his.

"Thank-you" I reply. "I wonder who the other tributes are." I ask him changing the subject from the kiss that just happened.

"Don't know, will find out tonight when we get to the Capitol" he replies.

"Hopefully easy ones" I say.

"Let's not think about who we are going to be competing against, all I want to think about is spending as much time with you as I possibly can" he says.

"Sounds good to me" I reply. I make eye contact with him to see him leaning in, with that our lips meet.

The door slides open startling us both to pull away from the kiss. We come face to face with Thornburn.

"That's good the more they see that you are in love the more chance that President Snow will cancel it" he says.

"Cancel it?" I reply sliding off the bed.

"I just got word, Katniss and Peeta from district twelve have been reselected, they had to post pone their wedding, people in the capitol are already upset about it, two more lovers in the mix will really heat things up" he says.

"You mean if the Capitol people get to out of control about the games and the people entering it, then Snow will cancel it?" Talon asks.

"It happened once when I was little" Thornburn replies "That was ages ago, you never know he says, keep it going though it's a good idea, more people and sponsors will like you knowing that you are together, look at Katniss and Peeta" he turns to go and leave.

"Were not together" I reply

"Yes you are" Thornburn replies. "Until the games are over you need as many sponsors and people on your side as possible."

He then heads for the door.

"Oh" he turns back around "Dinner is waiting" he says.

"Be right out" I reply. He turns and heads back out the door. I turn to Talon who is still

Sitting on my bed. "Imagine if we could convince them to cancel it" I say.

"I don't think it is going to be that easy" he says "Something pretty drastic would have to happen for the Capitol people to go crazy and force President Snow to cancel it".

"You're saying there is no chance that it will be canceled, it was your choice to be here Talon, and I didn't have a choice, no one volunteered for me" I say.

"I did!" he says raising his voice and standing up from the bed. "I volunteered to go to the Hunger Games with you so we could spend more time together so I could make sure that you win this, we don't know what's going to happen in the arena" he steps closer to me "I want to keep you safe so you can go home to your grandfather, I have no parents to care about, I care about you and that's it" he finishes.

"I care about you to a lot, it's me and you to the end of the games, maybe they'll make and exception if we are the last two" I say.

"Me and you" he repeats. He leans down and to kiss my but I pull away turning my head towards the door.

"We better go eat otherwise Thornburn will come back" I say to him. "By the way" I say turning back to him "Were not together".

"Who said we were?" he asked

"Thornburn" I reply

"Publicity" he replies "No hard feelings" he says staring at me. "Let's go" he says heading for the door. We head down the hallway looking out the window of the train as it flies down the track through the forest. The door slides open and we enter the dining area, sitting down at the table with Laurette and Thornburn to discuss what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Capitol

Within the next hour we arrive at the capitol. Screaming fans all around, as far as the eye can see. Everyone knows who Talon and I are, this means more sponsors and the better the chance we have of winning. We arrive at the living quarters, which will be our home for the next few days until the games start. Thornburn, Laurette, Flux and Parry who is Talon's stylist come with us as we enter the elevator.

"Now listen" Thornburn starts as the elevator starts to climb the building "These games won't be like the other ones, it's a Quarter Quell so there is no budget for the Capitol that means more luxury things on our floor and a better training facility, the Capitol is going to go all out for these games".

The elevator dings and we arrive on our floor.

"Floor 20, it's a Quarter Quell therefore they switch it up and put everyone on higher floors, better view for everyone" Thornburn says as we all exit the elevator. The floor we are staying on is massive. Big windows on every side, beautiful furniture everywhere. Our living quarters are better than the first games we participated in, everything looks new and expensive almost like home however they are only treating us like millionaires before we are sent to our death.

After settling in for a while, exploring my bedroom and its surroundings Thornburn comes into my room to get me.

"We're going to take a look at the other victors on the screen" he says.

"Ok sounds good" I say walking towards the door following him out into the massive living room area. I see Talon is already on the couch waiting for me. I walk over and take a seat next to him as Thornburn starts going through each district showing each picture and explaining all the tributes.

"District two, Enobaria and Brutus, two career tributes both tough and won't go down without a fight" he says. "District three, Wiress and Beetee, weird but very smart, intelligent tributes, Beetee won the games by electrocuting six tributes at once" my eyes widen at the thought of that. "District four…"

"Finnick Odair, right?" I ask at the sight of his picture. Golden blonde hair, perfect face structure and muscles everyone in the Capitol surely is in love with him.

"Correct" Thornburn says in reply. "Won the games at the solid age of fourteen everyone in the Capitol admires him and loves him, which leads us to Mags".

An old women about the age of sixty or more pops up on the screen.

"She volunteered to take the place of Annie Cresta" Thornburn starts "She was also Finnicks mentor when he entered the games, she is a very sweet, loving old women" Thornburn finishes.

Talon and I sit there in silence not knowing what to say about a sixty to seventy year old women volunteering for the games, when we thought we had it bad.

"That leads us to district five and six the morphlings, drug medicated ever since they left the games, should not be an immediate threat" he says.

"District seven" Thornburn says continuing on "Johanna Mason and Blight, tough and dangerous your best chance is to be allies with them".

"Allies?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes dear" Thornburn replies "This game is different than the others, if you want to survive longer than you're going to need allies, not just Talon"

"Come on Charm" Talon says.

"How can we trust any of them?" I ask

"You don't need to trust them" Thornburn says "You just need to stay alive and your best chance is teaming up with other districts".

I look at him is disbelief, this a bad idea.

"Our best chance is district two" I say "With the other careers" I say

"You're going to have to expand your horizons if you want to survive dear" Thornburn says in reply. "Moving on" he says going back to the screen.

Thorburn explains district eight through eleven finally leading us to district twelve, to the victors of last year's games.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark the so called "Star Crossed Lovers" Thornburn says "Number one on your kill list, if they get the chance they will kill you, you saw how they played the games last year that was your learning lesson, remember their mistakes and take advantage of that in the arena" Thornburn takes a pause then continues "You saw who you're up against you will see them up closer tomorrow at the Tributes parade, then it's on to the training" he says "Get some rest".

With that I get up off the couch not saying another word to neither Talon nor Thornburn as I head for my room. I enter my room and walk over to the massive window that overlooks the city. I can already see riots of people rebelling the games. Looking at the Capitol people rioting makes me realize how upset people really are about this Quarter Quell. "Maybe they will cancel it" I say out loud to myself.

"I am starting to believe they actually might."

I turn around to see Talon standing and the entrance way of my room.

"I thought you said something pretty drastic would have to happen in order for Snow to cancel it" I said turning back towards the window.

"Yes I did" he says walking over towards me. "I'm starting to believe it" he says standing next to me overlooking the city full of angry people rioting.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's all over the news, people are really upset."

"Snow is only doing this because he want to get rid of Katniss Everdeen, he see her as a threat." I reply.

"I think he would rather cancel the games than have the Capitol people turn against him" he replies.

"Doubt it" I say. "I'm going to bed, Good night" I say turning away from the window walking towards my bed.

"Night" Talon says as he heads for the door.

I take a deep sigh as he exits my room. I know I am being way too rough on him, but what else do you expect, I am not going to be cheerful about going into these games. I pull the covers back and crawl into my bed. I lay down thinking in my head what was to happen if Snow did end up canceling the games. What would happen next? Would I go home or remain here in the Capitol? What would happen with me and Talon? What about my grandfather? I eventually begin to drift off with all of these thoughts still swirling in my head.


End file.
